Avon Haunted Bridge
Ghost}} The Avon Haunted Bridge is a purportedly-haunted bridge near Avon, Indiana that runs across the White Lick Creek. It is rumored to be haunted by the ghost of an African-American bridge worker. Manifestations *Screaming *Pounding from within the bridge *Blood dripping from the bridge Background The story goes that one of the workers during the bridge's construction was a large African-American man named Dad Jones. Because he was extremely strong (or because he was black), he was often given some of the most grueling work. One day, Dad Jones and another worker were standing atop a wooden platform, pouring cement into the trestle. Suddenly, the wooden platform collapsed, throwing the other worker off to safety. Dad Jones, however, was not so lucky. He fell into the trestle and was buried alive by the cement. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1=''I grew up in the area of the haunted bridge and everyone knew the story. As a kid I used to play beneath the trestles on long summer afternoons, and we all saw the red color of the water as it ran down the side of the bridge. My older brother used to tell me the bridge was bleeding. When I was about 13, I snuck out of the house with my older brothers late one night and we went out to the bridge. We sat by the banks of the creek for a long time waiting for a train; I was not sure what we were waiting for because my brothers had not yet told me the story yet. Finally, at about 1:00 AM, we heard a train approaching and we all got up and stood by the bottom of the bridge. Just as the train reached the near side of the bridge opposite us, my brother Pat put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Do you hear him?"'' "Who?" I asked, suddenly uneasy, but no sooner had I said it than I heard the sound. At first I thought it was the sound of the engine putting on its brakes; kind of a high pitched sound, but then I realized it was human. Someone was screaming. It was a man's scream, and then it went low and turned into a kind of a groan. I had no idea where it was coming from, but I knew I wanted out of there right then. We all took off and ran. We didn't stop for probably half a mile. By then I had decided that my brothers had played a trick on me, and was about to accuse them. But when we stopped I looked at my brother Matt, and saw that he was white as a sheet. sic (account taken from Weird Indiana) I decided I was gonna go back by myself. Now, I know what you are saying, are you crazy? But that voice cryed to me. I was enthralled to determine if this was just a prank. Low and behold I was walking under when the ever presence of a tall dark silhouotte appear and was crying. So I asked him name, his reply frightened me. He said, Dad. I ran n ran ran, when I stopped I had a bloody handprint on my sleeve. I have not been back. Trivia *This legend could also be categorized as a Location. Gallery Photo Gallery AvonBridge.jpg|A photo of the bridge Category:Hauntings Category:Bridges Category:North American Legends